Ranjang yang sepi
by Uri Rafandilah
Summary: Satu keputusan berubah menjadi sebuah kesalahan yang merubah takdir mereka./AU ShikaTema, M for save.


_Kami adalah dua orang yang di pertemukan oleh takdir. Saling mendekat dan mengenal. Hingga terjalin sebuah hubungan yang saling mengikat hati dan perasaan. Menjadikan aku dan dia sepasang kekasih. Sampai mengikat janji suci._

 _Kehidupan kami berjalan begitu saja. Tidak sempurna seperti pasangan yang ada di dalam drama-drama picisan. Tetapi kami tersenyum. Bahagia._

 _Sampai akhirnya takdir itu membuatku harus memilih sesuatu yang mustahil._

"Maaf, tapi hanya salah satu yang bisa kami selamatkan. Kami menunggu jawaban anda, Tuan Nara."

Nara Shikamaru berdiri kaku menghadapi takdir lain yang datang dalam hidupnya. Takdir yang kejam.

.

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto** _(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini)_

 **Warning! AU, TYPO, OOC, dan lainnya.**

 **ShikaTema slight HidanTema**

 **M for theme.**

 **DLDR!**

.

Malam datang menggantikan siang. Kebanyakan manusia mungkin sudah terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya atau hanya sekedar istirahat dari penatnya aktivitas siang hari. Namun tak sedikit juga yang masih terjaga sekedar mencari hiburan dengan tontonan malam di depan televisi. Nara Shikamaru salah satunya. Di depan sofa, ia duduk menghadap benda elektronik yang menampilkan acara-acara yang di tayangkan. Walaupun ia harus menahan rasa kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan acara yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Dan berakhir dengan olahraga pencet tombol tivi. Shikamaru tahu itu memang tidak jelas.

Sebenarnya acara nonton tivi hanya alasan saja. Alasan utama dia masih terjaga di malam selarut ini adalah karena dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Mata malasnya kembali menatap layar televisi. Namun tak lama kemudian tubuhnya bergerak cepat meninggalkan tempat duduk dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar. Telinganya yakin mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti di depan rumahnya. Mungkin itu dia.

Pintu di buka. Memang benar itu dia, istrinya—Nara Temari. Sedang berdiri sambil memeluk seorang pria berambut perak. _Onyx_ -nya masih memperhatikan. Pelukan itu cukup mesra. Walau begitu tak berlangsung lama karena Temari melepaskannya. Pria itu masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah melambaikan tangan, mobil itu pun bergerak maju pergi meninggalkan istrinya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu berbalik, berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menampilkan senyum manis pada Shikamaru yang menonton semua adegan itu di ambang pintu. "Terimakasih sudah menungguku pulang. Pasti merepotkan karena ini kan sudah larut malam."

Satu pelukan di dapatkan Shikamaru dari Temari. Wanita itu sepertinya tak ingin ambil pusing dengan skandal yang mungkin sudah di buatnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Temari tersenyum miring. Memang siapa yang peduli.

"Aku harap kau cepat memutuskan dua pilihan yang ku berikan," ucapnya sambil melepas pelukannya dari tubuh kekar itu.

Shikamaru menatap wanitanya. Mulutnya masih terkunci dengan rapat. Dia hanya berbicara lewat sorot mata hitam itu. Banyak emosi yang tercipta dari pancaran matanya. Namun kembali wanita itu bersikap tak peduli, atau mungkin seolah? Tidak. Hapuskan kata seolah karena wanita itu sangat serius saat mengatakannya.

"Ceraikan atau bunuh aku."

.

Tangannya mengambil remot tivi lalu menekan tombol warna merah untuk mematikannya. Shikamaru sudah masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya, begitu juga dengan Temari. Wanita itu langsung berjalan menuju ke kamar tanpa memperdulikan Shikamaru lagi. Seolah pelukan dan senyumannya hanya topeng dari luar. Shikamaru maupun Temari tak mengelak. Itu memang kenyataan.

Tiga bulan berlalu setelah ia mengambil keputusan karena keegoisannya. Dan inilah hasil yang di dapat. Perih.

Berjalan menaiki tangga, Shikamaru berjalan menuju lantai dua. Ia membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Disana sudah berbaring Temari memunggunginya. Entah tertidur atau hanya pura-pura tidur.

Langkahnya kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang sama. Tubuhnya naik ke atas dan ikut berbaring disana. Mata hitam penuh penyesalan menatap punggung ringkih itu. Tangannya bergerak, ingin memeluknya. Bukan karena Shikamaru kuat, tapi karena keadaanya lebih lemah. Ia ingin mendapat kekuatan dari wanita terkasihnya. Walau hanya dengan satu pelukan. Dia merasa itu cukup.

Tangannya benar-benar terulur untuk merengkuhnya. Namun melayang di tengah jalan kala tubuh itu bergerak. Tepatnya bergeser. Seperti tahu akan di sentuh, ia menjauh.

Shikamaru menarik kembali tangannya setelah beberapa detik mengudara tanpa tujuan. Ia menutup mata. Mulutnya bergerak, berbisik pada udara. "Maafkan aku."

Ini memang sangat menyedihkan.

.

Sarapan pagi selalu menjadi pertemuan pertama mereka ketika sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Namun jangan terlalu berharap banyak. Hanya sarapannya saja yang terasa hangat di lidah. Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana dingin yang diciptakan ke duanya. Mungkin hanya suara kunyahan dan bentrokan antara piring dan sendok yang dapat terdengar.

"Berikan aku identitas lelaki yang bersamamu semalam." Setelah lama membungkam dan berkutat dengan berbagai pikiran, Shikamaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara. Memecah kesunyian. Topik yang di bahas tentu saja lelaki yang semalam. Shikamaru hanya ingin tahu saja.

Temari menatap sekilas pada suaminya. Sedetik kemudian matanya kembali pada makanan yang ada di atas piringnya.

"Ku rasa dia sudah punya KTP. Tenang saja, dia warga Jepang yang legal. Hanya hubungan kami saja yang tidak legal." Kekehan dari wanita itu terdengar nyaring. Mengejek. "Tapi menyenangkan kok." lanjutnya lagi. Se sendok nasi goreng ia kunyah setelah menutup kalimatnya.

Shikamaru meletakan sendoknya. Selesai dengan sarapan itu. Ia mengambil gelas yang berisi air, lalu meminumnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Temari.

"Ku rasa itu bagus, namun tetap aku perlu menyelidikinya. Kau tahu, kami bisa saja bertukar cerita tentang wanita yang kami cintai. Atau mungkin aku bisa membunuhnya jika dia menyakitimu."

Kalimat itu menggelitik hatinya. Membuahkan senyum kecut di bibir si pirang. "Apa kau sudah berkaca sebelum mengatakan hal itu? Kau sudah sangat dalam menyakitiku, apakah sekarang waktunya aku membunuhmu?" Sarapannya terabaikan. Obrolan mereka semakin memanas.

Permata hijau bertemu dengan _Onyx_ kelam. Keduanya bertatapan dengan pemikiran yang berbeda. Namun mereka sadar mereka mempunyai rasa sakit yang sama karena kehilangan anak mereka. Yang berbeda hanyalah cara mereka melampiaskan perasaan itu.

Memutus kontak, Shikamaru berdiri dari kursi hendak pergi. Namun perhatiannya kembali teralihkan kala telinganya mendengar suara pecahan beling. Itu Temari yang melempar gelas ke dinding. Matanya berkilat emosi dengan campuran cairan yang menggenang disana.

"Ya, larilah. Lari lah sampai kau ke Neraka. Kau hanya bisa lari setelah membunuh anakku. Setelah menyakitiku."

Sesak berkumpul di dada. Menggembung begitu banyak. Saking banyaknya mungkin akan meledak. Bisakah lelaki itu bertahan? Jawabannya sangat sulit.

.

Bibir itu menghisap batangan nikotin. Menghirup aromanya, lalu menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Menambah polusi dunia yang sudah cukup mengkhawatirkan. Kh siapa yang peduli dengan itu, Shikamaru bukanlah lelaki pencinta alam.

Kini ia duduk di Taman kota. Sengaja ia pergi kesini saat jam istirahat kantornya. Berniat untuk melepas beberapa penat dengan suasana yang ada. Itu cukup efektiv untuk beberapa hal, tapi juga tidak efektiv untuk hal lainnya.

Di sebelahnya duduk sahabat yang juga rekan kerjanya, Akimichi Chouji. Biasanya dia akan menggenggam beberapa keripik kentang dan mengunyahnya. Namun kali ini tidak. Shikamaru cukup penasaran akan hal itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku keripik kentangmu." Chouji menggeleng dan tersenyum maklum mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Bukankah aku yang harus bertanya soal kondisimu?" Menyahut pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan pertanyaan yang sama, bukan Chouji yang biasanya.

"Apa karena itu kau tidak memakan camilan hari ini? Sungguh aku sangat terkejut." Terdengar kekehan dari lelaki bermarga Nara itu. Namun Chouji tidak menganggap demikian. Matanya menatap fokus pada Shikamaru.

"Hei." ucapnya. Shikamaru membalas tatapan itu. Dia tahu kini Chouji sedang bersikap serius. Shikamaru memberi seulas senyum.

"Kau selalu terlihat menakutkan saat serius, Chouji. Sebenar—"

"Bukankah ini saatnya membawa Temari pada seorang _psikolog_?" Menaikkan alis, Shikamaru berjengit mendengar ucapan sahabatnya yang sudah memotong kalimatnya di tengah jalan.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tidak dengan istrimu. Dia mungkin mengalami depresi. Kau tahu mungkin dia sangat terpukul karena kejadian itu." Kedutan di kening Shikamaru tercipta saat mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Chouji.

"Dia baik-baik saja Chouji."

"Tidak. Temari tidak baik-baik saja. Kau juga Shikamaru."

Mengepal erat, cukup ia menahan kesal.

"Kau pikir Temari gila, haah?!" Tangan itu menarik kerah baju chouji. Tak terima. Menatap kesal pada sang sahabat. Menentang setiap ucapannya. Nada yang di ucapkan juga semakin meninggi. Namun Chouji tak ingin mengalah. Walaupun selama ini dia dianggap lemah, tapi dia tidak bisa diam saja melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Tak gentar lelaki tambun itu membalas semua tatapan menyudutkan Shikamaru.

"Aku bilang dia mungkin depersi bukan gila!"

"Itu sama saja." Shikamaru berdecak. Tarikannya pada kerah Chouji terlepas. "Bukankah kau sahabatku? Kenapa kau tidak mengerti." Nada lirih yang terucap mengetuk pintu hati Chouji. Membuahkan rasa penyesalan yang teramat dalam. Mungkin dia memang tidak salah, namun mungkin caranya menyampaikan pemikiran terlalu berlebihan.

Sebelum mulutnya terbuka untuk mengucap maaf, sosok itu sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Dia sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Dengan punggung terluka dan mungkin kekecewaan yang dalam. Chouji salah dalam bersikap, namun ia tidak punya niat buruk sama sekali. Dia hanya ingin sahabatnya membuka mata dengan keadaan Temari sekarang. Dia hanya khawatir karena setelah tiga bulan berlalu semenjak itu, Chouji merasakan perubahan yang berbeda pada sikap Shikamaru.

Kali ini ia hanya bisa kembali berdoa agar semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Seperti yang di katakn sahabatnya.

.

Bel pintu di tekan. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berdiri di depannya. Seulas senyum terpatri menanti yang di ingin. Tak begitu lama, pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang ingin di temuinya. Sementara si wanita menampilkan raut bingung.

"Hidan?" bibir itu mengucapkan namanya. Yang di jawab dengan sebuah pelukan mesra.

"Semalam kita bertemu, tapi sekarang aku sudah rindu."

.

Menyetir mobil, Shikamaru berusaha fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Walau pikirannya masih cukup terganggu dengan pembicaraan tadi siang dengan Chouji.

Menghela napas.

Setelah kejadian itu ia menghindari Chouji se bisa mungkin. Memang sangat kekanakan, tapi entahlah. Shikamaru juga manusia, dia bisa tersinggung juga. Walau ia juga tahu Chouji memang tidak akan pernah punya niat buruk padanya.

Yang salah adalah dirinya.

Yang egois adalah kelakuannya.

Seperti itu.

.

Temari masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil tas juga dompet yang akan di bawanya. Ia akan pergi bersama Hidan setelah ini. Sebenarnya ia cukup kaget melihat lelaki itu di depan rumahnya. Dia tidak pernah datang jika tidak di kontak terlebih dahulu.

Hidan. Anggap saja dia adalah teman kencannya. Sekitar sebulan mereka dekat. Baginya tidak ada yang serius dalam hubungan ini. Hanya pelampiasan dan mungkin alat untuk menyakiti pria lain. Diam-diam bibirnya tersenyum kecut. Dia memang wanita bangsat. Haha.

Tas, dompet dan juga ponsel sudah ia bawa. Hendak berbalik kembali menemui tamunya, namun sesuatu dari belakang menghadang.

Itu Hidan. Memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau mengikuti kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu ranjang tempat bercintamu dengan suamimu."

Temari memutar mata bosan. Dasar kekanakan.

"Kau sudah lihat sekarang. Ayo kita pergi." Tangannya berusaha melepas pelukan itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan mudah.

Lelaki bersurai perak itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Sangat erat seolah itu adalah penjara yang sesak. Membuat tubuh ramping di depannya menggeliat karena tak nyaman.

"Kau membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Benarkah?" Mencoba untuk pengertian, Hidan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

Kepalanya menyandar di bahu Temari. Seulas senyum tercipta kala ia mengamati wajah indah milik wanita pirang itu dari samping. Ia putuskan untuk semakin dekat pada leher jenjang itu. Dan satu kecupan berhasil di daratkan disana.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Terdiam. Untuk sesaat Temari di buat bungkam oleh pernyataan itu. Walaupun begitu ia tak bisa membiarkannya. Dengan sekali putaran, wanita itu membalikan badan.

"Bukankah dari awal semua ini hanya permainan? Kita hanya kencan saja. Tidak ada perasaan yang terlibat."

"Aku tidak tahu, perasaan ini muncul begitu saja."

"Kalau begitu kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." Hidan mendelik pada Temari kala mendengar ucapannya. "Aku tidak bisa bersama lelaki yang punya perasaan semacam itu."

Temari menjauhkan diri dari tubuh itu. Serius dengan segala ucapannya. Disisi lain Hidan terdiam dengan segala sesak yang menyerangnya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Dia datang kemari bukan untuk mendapatkan akhir yang seperti ini.

Tarikan kuat pada tangan wanita itu ia lakukan. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

"Apa kau masih mencintai suamimu?" Dia terlihat sangat marah saat ini. Namun Temari tak gentar menghadapinya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dan menyingkir dari atasku."

"Dia sudah membunuh anakmu!"

 **Plak!**

Satu tamparan keras itu mendarat di pipinya. Cukup keras sampai hatinya terasa sakit pula. Seolah tak percaya bahwa wanita di depannya bisa memukulnya seperti itu.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Hidan." Ucap Temari tak menyesal sama sekali dengan perbuatannya. Namun siapa yang peduli. Kini matanya sudah gelap karena amarah.

"Baiklah, karena aku memang sudah keterlaluan aku tidak akan menahan apapun." Kilat tajam dari matanya menusuk pandangan wanita itu. Tangannya melepas dasi yang di pakai. Mengikatkannya pada ke dua tangan Temari.

"Beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku. Lepaskan sialan!" Temari menatap geram pada lelaki itu. Ikatan di tangannya begitu kuat. Sulit sekali untuk di lepaskan. Kakinya menendang-nendang agar tubuh yang berada di atasnya menjauh. Namun kekuatannya tak sebanding. Sialan. Ia merasa ingin menangis sekarang.

Hidan mendekat menghilangkan jarak. Dengan rakus ia menciumi wajah cantik yang sedang frustasi itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu..." Dan terus kata itu yang di ucapkan si lelaki. Tak peduli Temari mengumpat atau menyumpah serapahi dia. Telinganya se akan tuli dan tak mau mendengar apa-apa.

Temari sendiri, walau tenaganya hampir habis, ia tetap menghindari setiap usaha Hidan untuk menyentuhnya. Dan hal itu membuat si lelaki cukup geram.

Tak ada kata lembut lagi. Satu gerakan ia lakukan untuk merobek kaos atasan yang di kenakan Temari. Membuat daerah bahu dan belahan dadanya terekspos. Hidan menyeringai melihat tubuh itu.

"Kau yang terbaik."

Leher kembali di kecup. Sementara tangan yang lain berusaha merobek sisa baju yang di kenakan. Cukup. Temari tidak ingin lagi. Ia tidak suka. Ini menjijikan. Tubuh ini hanya untuk dia. Sentuhan ini bukan milik dia. Kehangatan ini sama sekali bukan darinya.

Semua kosong dan gelap. Mungkin dia terlalu dalam terjatuh. Kini dia merasa sangat takut.

Takut.

Takut.

Tak—

 **"SHIKAMARU!"**

Suara itu pilu. Serak. Sesak. Memanggil sebuah nama. Seorang lelaki. Begitu menggema keras ke seluruh ruangan. Mengusik gendang telinga lelaki yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Dan Temari seolah membuat kesalahan yang besar karena sudah memanggil nama itu. Hidan menyerang tanpa ampun. Temari menutup mata. Menutup harapan apapun yang datang. Hatinya kini penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Akan ku pastikan kau menderita. Ingat i—aww." Satu timpukan keras menyapa keningnya. Dari arah pintu benda itu melayang ke arahnya. Membuat wanita itu juga cukup terkejut. Benda yang terlempar adalah sebuah ponsel. Kini sudah teronggok di lantai dengan retakan pada layar. Tak butuh waktu lama pula keduanya mengetahui siapa identitas si pelempar.

"Shika—" Belum selesai nama itu terucap, lelaki di ambang pintu masuk dengan langkah besar. Satu pukulan keras langsung di lesakkan tepat di wajah yang sedetik sebelumnya memberi seringai mengejek.

Tubuh lelaki itu di tarik dari atas kasur. Kembali pukulan di lesakkan dengan membabi buta. Tanpa kata. Amarah Shikamaru meledak-ledak lewat setiap hantaman yang di berikan. Bahkan dia tidak memberikan sedetik pun waktu bagi Hidan untuk melawan. Lagi dan lagi. Matanya berkilat siap membunuh. Akal sehatnya hampir habis jika saja dia tidak melihat keadaan lelaki di depannya sudah hampir sekarat.

Di seretnya tubuh itu keluar kamar. Dibiarkan begitu saja, lalu pintu itu sengaja di kunci dari dalam. Fokus Shikamaru kini beralih pada wanita di atas kasur itu. Tak kalah cepat ia berjalan menghampirinya. Melepas dasi. Membuka kancing kemeja serta celananya. Menindih wanita itu dari atas. Mendominasi dengan mutlak.

Masih tanpa kata, Shikamaru melakukannya. Menciumi wanita itu dengan rakus. Pipi, kening, hidung, mata, mulut, semua bagian wajah tak terlewat. Serangannya semakin menjadi saat menciumi bagian leher. Bahkan ia sampai menggigit bagian yang sudah berwarna merah akibat ulah Hidan. Sial, memikirkan lelaki itu amarahnya semakin meledak. Dia bertindak semakin kasar. Sampai telinganya dibuat tuli karena tertutup emosi. Tak mendengar serak suara wanita yang memanggil namanya dan menyuruh untuk berhenti.

Tapi tidak. Shikamaru tidak bisa berbaik hati atau pura-pura tak peduli dengan apa yang baru di lihat beberapa waku lalu. Tak bisa di maafkan!

Lagi. Lidah itu menyapu setiap inci permukaan kulit.

Terus. Bibir itu memberi tanda baru untuk ke pemilikannya atas raga ini.

Tak terlewat. Tangan itu bergerak meraba tiap bagian tubuh yang kotor akibat sentuhan sebelumnya.

Jilat. Cium. Hapus. Hilangkan. Kotor! Kotor! Kotor! Shikamaru harus membersihkannya. Dia harus membersihkan Temari bukan? Iya kan? Benar kan? Dia—

Tetesan air mata mengalir. Gerakannya terhenti.

—yang terburuk.

Temari kini sedang menangis tersedu. Wajahnya sengaja ia tutup dengan ke dua tangan yang masih terikat oleh dasi milik Hidan. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Sesekali keluar dengan perihnya. Dia sangat terluka.

Shikamaru turun dari atas tubuh itu. Duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya melepas ikatan dasi yang menyiksa pergelangan tangan sang istri. Mengecup sayang luka lebam yang di timbulkan disana.

Tubuhnya ikut berbaring di samping wanita yang masih tersedu itu. Selimut di tarik untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya yang hampir polos. Setelah itu, tangannya menarik tubuh ramping itu ke dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku." Sesalnya sangat dalam. Teramat dalam sampai rasanya ingin mati sekarang juga. Temari tak menjawab. Dia masih menangis.

"Maaf jika keputusanku menyelamatkanmu sudah membuatmu begitu terluka. Aku juga sama." Helaian pirang di ulas jari-jarinya. "Tapi aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku hanya tak bisa jika bernapas tanpamu."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Namun tangisnya sedikit reda. Hanya sesenggukan yang masih terdengar.

Shikamaru menarik tubuh itu lebih erat dalam dekapannya. Sebisa mungkin memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan hangat yang bisa menenangkannya. Seulas senyum tercipta kala perlahan tangan wanita itu ikut mendarat di tubuhnya. Membalas pelukannya.

Memejamkan mata, rasanya sudah lama sekali Shikamaru tidak merasakan hal ini. Dia sangat bahagia sekarang. Walau tetap saja dia tidak bisa menikmati ini lebih lama. Dengan semua perlakuannya beberapa waktu lalu, dia sudah membuktikannya.

"Temari." Mulut itu terbuka, memanggil nama yang terkasih. Begitu lirih, jelas menggelitik pendengaran wanita itu.

Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang di tampilkan suaminya ketika menyebut namanya barusan.

Datar. Wajah itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya saja matanya yang menatap langit-langit kamar. Sendu.

Mulutnya kembali terbuka, mengucap tiga kata. Awalnya bagai ilusi yang merasuk pikirannya. Tapi Temari sadar bahwa yang di ucapkan bukan sekedar kata tanpa makna.

"Ayo kita bercerai."

Semuanya kini tampak gelap.

.

End.

.

 **Ini OOC banget ya, sumpah!**

 **Dan aduuh maaf disini saya bikin semua karakternya nista. Tidak ada niat bashing kok. Saya suka mereka semua. Karena kebutuhan cerita jadi ya gini. Maaf yah.**

 **Kondisi yang terjadi pada Temari sepertinya memang depresi karena gak terima dengan kenyataan anaknya mati karena Shika lebih milih nyelametin dia. Mungkin sekilas di fic ini dia terlihat egois, tapi saya hanya ingin menampilkan sisi manusiawi dari seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya. Jadi jangan salahin Temari yah.**

 **Oh iya sebenarnya ada dua ending untuk cerita ini. mungkin sad ending dan sad ending beneran (?)**

 **Yang saya pakai yang mungkin sad ending (?). Yang sad ending beneran (?) beda lagi ceritanya. Lebih banyak tragedi lah.**

 **Akhir kata, ayo majuin fanfic ShikaTema. Love Nara family. Love ShikaTemaDai :***


End file.
